When Wishes Becomes Real, It Becomes Dangerous
by Manevolent-Raven-319
Summary: Is there such thing as "Be careful what you wish for"? When Raven finds a scroll that grants her a wish. She makes an unexpected wish. Raven wished that the Naruto World was real and she can go there now. Bad move. And that sucks for her.


"Raven, Dad, Lara and I are going to shop at Arden Fair Mall. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Mom asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I don't wanna go..." I replied. "Okay, do what you want. Remember, don't forget to lock the door, close the windows and check everything before you leave. And when you're outside be very care-" "I get the damn point! I'm not that fucking stupid!" I raised my voice, cutting her sentence off. Mom gave me a look full of daggers. "Don't at me like that. I'm your mother. You better give me some respect!" She yelled at my face. I just stared at her with my expressionless face. "Let's go." She demanded as she dragged my four-year-old sister and my dad and left the house.

My name is Ravena. Ravena Mendoza. People just call me by my nickname, Raven. And when they're serious, they call me Ravena. I'm fifthteen and I'm a sk8ter. And that's how my life goes. Mom tells me everything as if I'm a complete retard. Dad goes to her side and acts tough and scolds me like he can be faced seriuosly. Lara, my four-year-old sister, creates chaos in the house and points at me as if I were at fault for doing such thing. My life is basically miserable. I only spend the rest of my life in skate parks, my room, and in my high school's parking lot, where I skate with my friends, which are all guys. I still don't get what my parents want be to do. I got straight A's on my report card, I'm a black belt at Karate, I can draw anime, I can speak Japanese and I can skate and play guitar. So what else do they want? Anyway, enough with the drama crap. And that is all...for now.

I turned on my laptop, my awesome HP laptop, and watched the latest Naruto Shippuden Episode. Naruto is my number one favorite anime. The ninjas, the jutsus, it all interests me. My eyes stared at the screen with interest, watching the scenes flashing before my eyes. Guuren tries to stop the Three-Tailed Beast, Yuukimaru tries to help Guuren by screaming, Naruto and his two frog friends tries to figure out what's going on and Deidara and Tobi are on there way to a mission to catch the Three-Tails and so on...

I finished watching the video and turned off my laptop. I headed towards my bedroom. _Damn, it's boring in here. I should go to the skate park._ I thought as I looked for my brand new, empty black and red Jansport backpack. Then, I packed a couple of stuff: My iPod Touch, my HP laptop, the chargers, a couple of new Skateboard magazines, my wallet and some Rockstar energy drinks. I closed my backpack and grabbed my skateboard and my electric guitar and the cords, because I'm going to friends house and we're gonna rock out. I was about to leave my room. When something caught my eye. On my bed was-

A scroll.

"How did that get in there?" I said to myself. That was weird. When I entered my room, I didn't see that thing on my bed. I walked towards my bed and gently picked up the scroll. I opened it up. It was written in Japanese. It's written in ink. It read:

_A mortal who is powerful enough to recieve this sacred scroll will have their wish granted for eternity._

"Okay..." I said to myself. I don't know if this is real but I'm just gonna test it. There's no such thing as 'Be careful what you wish for'. Right? Besides, I wished a billion times already. It didn't work. "I wish the Naruto World is real. And I wish I could go there like right now." I said aloud. Suddenly, I felt a peculiar feeling. A very cold feeling as though I should feel scared or something. I looked at the scroll. Another sentence appeared. This time it's written in blood. It read:

_And the fool who made a wish cannot undo the foolish thing they have done._

"Oh, crap...." I muttered. I felt something coming out of of the floor on where I'm standing. Japanese writings! Written in blood! It formed in a circle sround me. Then, I fell. I tried to grab on but my hands slipped. I fell the dark portal. I looked up. I can see my skateboard and my electric guitar falling too. And it was about to fall on me. I quickly dodged it. I looked at the floor where it transformed into a hole, which caused me to fall. It was slowly closing. I was falling quickly. I want to go back. I tried to reach out, trying to go back to my world. But I can't. I'm very far away and the portal was fully closed. "Noooo!!!! This can't be happening!!!!!" I screamed as I fell deeper into the dark portal.


End file.
